


Our Day Will Come (If We Just Wait A While)

by ratsauce



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Felching, M/M, Plugging, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsauce/pseuds/ratsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry's never been the most patient and Louis enjoys helping him improve on that.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Day Will Come (If We Just Wait A While)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syderella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syderella/gifts).



> I needed someone to explain this picture to me:   
> But no one could. So I came up with a theory of my own.

Louis can feel Harry's eyes burning a hole into the back of his head but he keeps his eyes trained ahead. Harry's never been the most patient and Louis enjoys helping him improve on that.

It was him that chose the plug, pretty, clear glass with a rhinestone Hello Kitty on the base. Harry had squealed in delight, looking up at Louis with wide, bright eyes, _”please, daddy? Please, can I have it?”_ Even if Louis wanted to say no, he wouldn’t have been able to.

Even after he bought it, he was hesitant to let Harry use it. They never had the time to make sure that he could be taken care of during and after. Harry had started getting bratty pretty quickly, and as much as Louis never encourages it, he himself was curious about Harry’s limits. So Louis allowed it, fucked him hard before the show and slid the plug in to keep himself locked inside of his boy, just to see how far he could push him.

Harry hasn't been moving around on stage as much, and the entire dynamic feels off because of it. The crowd's still screaming like maniacs, so Louis would like to hope that they haven't noticed. Harry’s been making some silly little mistakes along with the occasional crack in his voice when they toy shifts inside of him; things that the both of them know he would normally get scolded for, but in this situation, Louis is proud that Harry can sing _at all_.

As if Harry knows that Louis' thoughts are centered around him, his voice wavers on the melody again. Liam's head snaps up, and he looks over his shoulder at Harry warily before looking over at Louis. He looks like he's about to throttle him, to be honest, but Louis has it under control. He always does.

Well, not always. Not that time when Harry's pants rode to low and his striped knickers were on display for a split second, or when his stupid black sheer shirt brushing against Harry's sore nipples for hours straight almost made him go under on stage. Or even when Louis couldn't keep his own emotions in check and marked Harry’s collar bones and chest where it would show, and they had to re-do Harry’s makeup after every few songs.

Louis has _most_ things under control, then, but most importantly, he has this under control.

Harry only makes one more tiny slip up before the song is over, and by then the crowd is screaming a little louder because Niall jumped on Liam or summat but now they're on the floor, and the audience is going ballistic over it. Louis’ glad for the distraction as he slips off stage.

He feels Harry before he hears him, big and a tad frantic as he trails behind him. Louis moves as quickly as he can, leading Harry to their dressing room where Lou and their other make-up and hair artists have hopefully cleared out.

Harry’s making these little whining sounds for every new step they take, reminding Louis of just how long he’s been on the edge. He’s so fucking perfect, his boy. Always good for him.

When they get to the dressing room, the meet Lou on her way out. She glances at Harry before cocking an eyebrow at Louis, but she walks away without a word. Bless her.

Louis walks in and Harry stumbles in behind him, gasping, “Daddy, I can't- I can't anymore. I’m sorry,” and grabbing at Louis’ shirt. Louis barely gets to shut the door before Harry collapses into his chest.

“Hush. I know, baby. I've got you, you're okay,” Louis says, pulling Harry into him. Harry starts crying almost immediately, moving closer and burrowing his face into Louis’ neck.

Louis hugs him tighter. “You're so good, babe, so good for me. You did so well.”

Louis feels Harry’s arousal pressing into his hip, and brings his hand down to cup the bulge in his palm, pressing his thumb against the head. Harry keens, fingers clenching in Louis’ vest. “D’you want me to take care of this for you, baby?”

Harry whimpers and Louis squeezes again, harder. “Use your words, Harry. Do you want me to take care of you before we go back on stage?”

Harry eyes are wide and wet when he looks up Louis, his lip drawn between his teeth. “Yeah. Yes, daddy, please,” and his voice is so quiet and pleading that Louis presses a kiss to both his cheeks, lips coming back salty from Harry’s tears and a little sweat. He takes his hand off Harry’s cock and brings it up an inch to undo the button and fly of his jeans.

"I will,“ Louis smiles at his boy, “just turn around for me. Hands on the wall, bum out.” Harry does as he’s told, albeit a little slowly, and Louis drops to his knees once he’s how he wants him. Louis pulls his jeans down, revealing Harry’s white [knickers](http://cdnc.lystit.com/photos/2013/07/10/stella-mccartney-white-knicker-product-2-11590173-241279612_large_flex.jpeg), pretty against the pale skin of Harry’s bum. Louis spends only a second admiring the contrast before he pulls them down as well, joining the bundled jeans around Harry’s ankles.

”Come on, love. Stick your arse out for me.” Louis hums, breathing against Harry’s skin. He smells like sweat and cum and a hint of soap, and Louis greedily inhales the scent.

When Harry steadies himself on his feet and arches his back, Louis can see the shiny base of the plug. He pulls back a little to look at him. "You're so pretty, my love, so very, very pretty,” he sighs out, mouth close to where the plug is sticking out of him. He lifts his hand and runs his finger over the plug, fingernail catching over the stones. Louis places a kiss against Harry’s bum cheek before beginning to pull the plug out.

Harry's body makes a squelching sound as he gasps, knees buckling slightly when Louis stops halfway and pushes it back in. He smiles against the skin of Harry's arse cheek and resumes pulling, watching as Harry’s red rim stretches around the widest part of the plug before it pops out. Louis' cum starts leaking out as soon as the plug is out fully, and as beautifully filthy as it is to watch, Louis doesn't want to have to explain why the back of Harry’s jeans have cum stains.

Louis leans closer and flicks his tongue against Harry’s entrance without a second thought, and Harry’s response is immaculate; a shout of “ _Fuck_. Shit, oh my God,” falling from his lips and an even deeper arch of his back. With the first trickle of cum onto Louis’ tongue, Louis latches on, sucking until his cheeks hollow out. He presses his tongue into Harry’s body and licks around his walls, tasting himself.

”Daddy,” Harry whines out suddenly, “daddy, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna- Can’t hold it, shit _shit_.”

Louis pulls back then, chin slick with cum and spit. “You can come, sweetheart. Just try to catch it, yeah? Can't have you making a mess,” and then he’s back to licking his cum out of Harry’s body, sucking over Harry’s rim.

Harry whines when Louis' tongue invades body once more. All he can think about is how fucking good he feels after having that God awful plug inside him, rubbing and nudging at his prostate for _hours_. Louis' tongue isn't even near his prostate but shit, Louis knows what he's doing.

Harry's mind is complete slush but he hears himself when he moans once, then again, higher. Louis suctions his lips over Harry's rim one more time and then he’s coming, just like that, hand cupped over the head of his prick to catch the spurts.

Louis continues licking into him until Harry whines, reaching around and grabbing his hair.

Louis stands, tries to ignore the ache in his knees, and pulls Harry's knickers and trousers up for him. Harry sniffles quietly when the panties rub up against his prick, and Louis leans up to kiss his neck as he rebuttons Harry's trousers.

When Harry's redressed, he turns around. His eyes are red, there are tear tracks on his flushed cheeks, and he's heaving like he's about to die, but he's grinning. Louis pulls him into a hug and kisses the side of his face.

Harry's hugging Louis back with only one hand, the other hanging limply at his side. Louis remembers then that Harry's release is splattered over his fingers. He grabs Harry's wrist and brings his hand up to his lips, sucking each finger clean, watching Harry watch him.

Louis hollows out cheeks as he releases Harry's pinky, licking across his palm just to be sure. Harry swallows thickly, and Louis chuckles at him. "We need to leave," he says, and Harry blinks at him before nodding. Louis grabs his dry hand and pulls the door open. Louis leaves the plug where it is on the floor and hopes that either he or Harry will be the first one backstage after the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Um to tell me to fuck off, here's my [tumblr](http://fuck-boyharry.tumblr.com/) and I'm sorry.


End file.
